guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Margrid the Sly
Margrid, also known as Margrid the Sly, is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. A mercenary corsair, Margrid sees you first as potential targets and only later as allies. She has a sister by the name of Shahai the Cunning. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Seafaring Scoundrel ::"Risks? So there are risks. That's just part of doing business." :Origin: Corsair :Age: 27 :Profession: Ranger :A native of Freeman's Cove, Margrid was born a sailor. She took her first steps on the rolling deck of a sailing ship, and she proudly claims to have sea water in her veins. She's not just a corsair—she's the descendant of generations of corsairs, a woman who knows no other way of life. Life on land seems strange, predictable, and dull by comparison. People on land have vastly different ideas about morality and business, but for her, the Code of the Corsair is as immutable as the laws of nature. Land-dwellers sometimes regard her as a little shady, overly cynical, and blatantly self-interested, but those qualities are essential to anyone who survives in a world troubled by pirates and thieves. She's learned to roll with the punches, coping with everything life throws at her. Anyone who travels with Margrid should be ready for an exciting, dangerous journey. If Margrid has anything to say about it, the venture will be eminently profitable as well. Recruitment Complete the primary quest For a Price and its follow-up, No Me, No Kormir. For a Price is mutually exclusive with Secrets in the Shadow, which leads to the recruitment of Master of Whispers, and both are offered immediately after completing Mysterious Message. Accepting For a Price on a character will prevent that character from recruiting Master of Whispers until the character completes the Nightfall campaign. Any character that accepts Secrets in the Shadow must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Margrid, given by Margrid the Sly in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Margrid the Sly must be in the party Missions Involved In *Venta Cemetery (mission) *Pogahn Passage (mission) R *Dasha Vestibule (mission) R Quests Given *For a Price *No Me, No Kormir *Fish in a Barrel R *You Can Run... R *Gain Margrid Quests Involved In *Mysterious Message *Greed and Regret R *A Question of Morality R Location *Kourna **Command Post (after completing either No Me, No Kormir or To Kill a Demon) **Gandara, the Moon Fortress (during No Me, No Kormir) **Jahai Bluffs (as Margrid) (during Mysterious Message) **Marga Coast (during quest For a Price) **Venta Cemetery (mission) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Margrid starts out with Corsair Armor, with a Corsair Mask for a headgear. Her armor is similar to standard Ranger armor, with the armor rating of 64 to 70, depending on her level. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Ancient Armor Remnants acquired from the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Margrid the Sly/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Kourna: :"A corsair's life is simple: sea, ship, and silver, or in this case... cold Istani coin. Pay well, and you'll have my loyalty and my bow. Get stingy with me and you'll regret it for the rest of a very short life." In Throne of Secrets: :"You beat Abaddon... and ruined a 50-gold wager. Best bet I ever lost." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Pogahn Passage: *''"I know how to get through to Kormir. You want to help your friend? Turn my palm to gold and we'll get her out."'' Rally The Princes: *''"There are three warrants for my arrest in Vabbi. Never you mind, you'll not be turning me in for bounty."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Don't count on those princes. I've already got an offer from one of them. Three platinum to take him out of the country. Had to turn it down, because there's nowhere to go."'' Warning Kehanni *''"What? Didn't kill anyone? No prisoners? You'd never make it as a corsair!"'' Greed and Regret: *''"Hidden City of Ahdashim? A great name for a place filled with gold. I'm in."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"Talking to Goren's like a conversation with a mule. He's sweet, but oh so dumb."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"These princes send us back and forth more than a mainsail in heavy wind. I hope it's something good this time... and by "good" I mean "expensive"."'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"Varesh is scuttling the whole thing now. She and those Margonites are going to destroy us all, come high tide or low moon. We can't have that, can we?"'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"Zerai said the merchants left the Forum? Did they carry their money or leave it behind?"'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"I don't mind dealing with Centaurs. They're brutal, uncouth, crude, and downright mean. My kind of people."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"I hear those Margonites were rich merchants when Abaddon was still around. Something's got to be left of those times."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Dwayna almighty! Riding these wurms is the most fun I've had since I left the sea! Woooooo hoo!"'' Uncharted Territory: *''"If the only way home is through these Margonites, then they'd better get out of my way, or die trying!"'' Gate of Pain: *''"Curse you, hero, for leading me through this mess in the first place. I'll stand by you because you're my last, best hope for finding freedom once more."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"These Margonites don't know how stubborn we are, do they? If the sic] did, they would't sic] keep coming at you like that... and dying in droves!"'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"You've opened your eyes now, haven't you, mate? Seen the world, watched Nightfall come. None of us will ever be the same again."'' Gate of Madness: *''"Those Margonites have the breath of it now, they do. Running in fear. They know what's ahead for them...empty seas and dead, still air."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"Margrid God-killer. Now that pirate name will become legend!"'' Battle Quotes *''"All hands, ahoy!"'' *''"First dibs on the treasure!"'' *''"Get the little one first!"'' *''"Give it up, bilge rat! You're no match for me!"'' *''"Ha! Sharper than you thought!"'' *''"I will send your soul to Grenth on a platter!"'' *''"I'd tell you to duck, but you seem to have that part covered."'' *''"I'll finish him for you!"'' *''"I'll see you sunk to the bottom of the ocean!"'' *''"Not in this lifetime, you dogs!"'' *''"Sorry, boys. Your side paid less."'' *''"Swing the lead, lad!"'' *''"You move like you're tethered to an anchor. Allow me to cut your chains!"'' *''"You're breakin' my heart!"'' *''"You're too slow, you lubbers!"'' *''"Your side paid less!"'' Notes *A duplicate Margrid will show up as a "Corsair Ranger". Trivia *During the cutscenes, Margrid's voice actor is the same person as for Evennia in the Prophecies campaign. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Venta Cemetery (mission) Category:Corsair NPCs